footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Peru v Denmark was a match which took place at the Mordovia Arena on Saturday 16 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Peru are boosted by the availability of captain Paolo Guerrero, who was cleared to play last month after a Swiss tribunal ruled on a drugs ban. Denmark may name the team which beat Mexico 2-0 last weekend. Their biggest selection dilemma comes up front, with either Feyenoord's Nicolai Jorgensen or Ajax's Kasper Dolberg set to lead the line. Right-back Henrik Dalsgaard is set to become the first player under contract at Brentford to feature at a World Cup. The first meeting of these sides sees both in fine form. Peru and Denmark have set new national records by going 15 games unbeaten, and will be buoyed by the presence of their key men - Peruvian captain Paolo Guerrero and in-form Danish star Christian Eriksen. Guerrero's involvement had looked in doubt; a 12-month drugs ban (halved to six on appeal) expired in May, but 11 days later the Court of Arbitration for Sport extended the suspension to 14 months. A reprieve finally arrived on 31 May, when a Swiss court temporarily lifted the ban, enabling the striker to play in Russia. During his legal battle, Guerrero received support from the captains of Peru's three Group C rivals, all of whom signed a letter asking Fifa to overturn his suspension. That includes Denmark skipper Simon Kjaer, who could be man-marking the forward in Saransk - and potentially regretting his decision come full-time! Head to head The sides have never met before in a full international match (competitive or friendly). Peru have won their opening World Cup fixture twice, with both wins coming against European opposition (3-2 versus Bulgaria in 1970 and 3-1 against Scotland in 1978). The Danes have won two of their previous three World Cup matches versus South American sides, scoring 10 goals in total. Match Denmark began their World Cup campaign with a hard-fought victory against a Peru side that had earlier missed a penalty. The South Americans were awarded a spot-kick after consultation with the video assistant referee but Christian Cueva, the man fouled, shot over the crossbar. That miss proved crucial as the Danes hit Peru on the counter-attack in the second half with Christian Eriksen releasing Yussuf Poulsen, who had conceded the penalty, and he fired past Pedro Gallese. Peru were denied an immediate equaliser when Denmark goalkeeper Kasper Schmeichel produced a fantastic one-handed save to deny Edison Flores. Substitute Paolo Guerrero, only able to play after a Swiss tribunal lifted a 14-month drugs ban, backheeled a chance wide as Denmark held on. It means France top Group C on goals scored after their 2-1 win over Australia as Antoine Griezmann's penalty, also awarded via VAR, and Paul Pogba's deflected chip gave Didier Deschamps' side the three points. For the second time on Saturday - and the second time in this World Cup - a penalty was awarded after a VAR consultation. After Griezmann's spot-kick for France against Australia, Peru were given a penalty after referee Bakary Gassama had initially missed Poulsen sliding in and taking out the standing leg of Cueva. But after play had continued, it was pulled back with Gassama checking the footage and then pointing to the spot. However, Cueva then wasted his opportunity by blazing over the top with the distraught midfielder in tears as he left the pitch at half-time. Details |stadium = Mordovia Arena, Saransk |attendance = 40,502 |referee = Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group C Table |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=0|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=0 |ga=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=2}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Peru !width=70|Denmark |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |17||10 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||3 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |53%||47% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |3||7 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |10||18 |-| Images= Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Peru v Denmark (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group C External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches